


Sanders Sides Oneshots!!!

by TurtleLord728



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleLord728/pseuds/TurtleLord728
Summary: A book for Sanders Sides oneshots. I will do every ship.





	1. Chapter 1

Give me a request if you want! It doesn't matter what it is, you can request it!


	2. Movie Night (Prinxiety + slight Logicality)

"What movie should we watch?" called Patton cheerfully from the living room as the others were doing their own things. Virgil was sitting on the counter, waiting for the popcorn to finish while talking to Roman, who was sitting next to him. Logan was sitting in a chair at the table (like any civilized person would do, Logan mentally noted, briefly glaring at the other two) while reading a book.

"Anything Disney!" Roman shouted at the same time Virgil exclaimed, "Something not Disney!" Roman turned to his boyfriend.

"I thought you liked Disney?" the creative side exclaimed, feigning offense.

"I do, but we end up watching Cinderella every time. It's starting to get old," Virgil grumbled, scowling slightly.

"Disney movies never get old!" yelled Roman, crossing his arms and pouting. Virgil, though he wouldn't say it out loud, thought this was adorable.

"Cinderella was literally released 69 years ago!" Virgil shouted, face scrunching up in annoyance. Roman then burst out laughing, causing his boyfriend to elbow him in the ribs, having the opposite effect he was anticipating and only making him laugh harder.

"Why's that funny?" asked Patton, clueless as ever. He had just been standing in the doorway, but now he was standing next to Logan, wrapping him arms around his shoulders. The latter sighed and whispered something in Morality's ear, and, afterwards, Patton turned towards Roman with a slight blush on his face and muttered, "Oh."

"Okay, I think it's time to get to the movie started, right?" Roman suddenly shouted, clapping his hands and startling the others. They all nodded and murmured agreements.

They started the movie and, soon after, Virgil started to get tired. He yawned and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, starting to doze off.

Roman chuckled and teased, "Tired?" to which Virgil only responded with a sleepy nod. "You look really adorable right now."

"I do not!" the anxious side weakly argued before yawning and dozing off. Roman kissed his forehead and watched his peaceful expression.

By the time the movie was over, Roman was also asleep, with his head resting on top of Virgil's. Patton and Logan were still awake, so they quietly crept up the stairs and into their own room.

"That was adorable!" exclaimed Patton quietly, trying not to wake up the others.

"You're more adorable," stated Logan, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. They both climbed into bed and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. I Love You (RemRom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple oneshot where Remus is touch starved and has separation anxiety.
> 
> Warnings/tags:  
> *RemRom (don't like, don't read)  
> *Touch Starvation  
> *Separation Anxiety  
> *Tooth-rotting fluff with a tiny bit of angst  
> *Implied smut (which I'm willing to write if anyone wants)

Roman was sitting on his bed, listening to his Disney Playlist and singing along, when his door burst open. He jumped and looked up from the coloring page he was doing. 

"Remus? What are you doing here?" he asked, cocking his head to one side. That was when he noticed the tears. "What's wrong?" 

Remus sniffled before responding, "I missed you. I don't like being away from you." He moved to pull Roman into a hug, but hesitated. Luckily for him, Roman noticed. 

"Come here, Love," stated Roman, changing the tone of his voice to a calming one. He moved the art supplies that were resting between his legs to his dresser before opening his arms. Remus clambered over and climbed between them, curling up against him. 

"I never want to leave you again," muttered Remus against Roman's chest. Roman smiled at that, kissing his forehead and running a hand through his hair. He marveled at the way Remus absolutely melted into the touch and wondered if he could get him to do that in response to a...different kind of touch. 

Roman mentally chastised himself for thinking of something like that when his brother so clearly didn't want that right now, but what could you expect from him? He was the embodiment of romance, and for him, that included a tiny bit of lust, even though it was mostly Remus's department. 

Speaking of Remus, he was on the verge of falling asleep on top of Roman. He looked up, and as Roman stared into his beautiful eyes, he let a phrase slip from his mouth that he didn't think Remus was ready to hear yet. 

"I love you." 

Remus's eyes shot open and he sat up quicker than either him or Roman thought was possible. Roman realized his error then, and he saw tears fill the other's eyes. 

"Remus, I'm sorry, I-" Roman started, but was cut off by lips on his. 

Remus was kissing him, as he had done many times before, but this time, it felt different. This time he felt reassured. 

"I love you too," Remus said, sounding confident in his words. They smiled at each other before kissing again, this time with more passion. 

"Woah, calm down, Remus," Roman whispered as his boyfriend pulled him closer than they had ever been, making his way onto his lap. Remus laughed. 

"Did you know that a human's butthole can stretch up to eight inches?" he asked, smirking up at Roman. 

"Oh, really, now?" Roman inquired. 

Remus nodded and locked eyes with Roman once more. "Wanna see?" 

Roman shivered at the implications, but shook his head. Now was not the time. "Maybe later." 

Remus nodded and got comfortable once again. He did eventually fall asleep on top of Roman, and Roman couldn't have thought of a better way for this interaction to end.


End file.
